


I just wanted you... and hot chocolate!

by serendipityrose



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Blankets, Established Relationship, Hot Chocolate, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Mild Language, Self-Indulgent, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 10:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipityrose/pseuds/serendipityrose
Summary: Mark's still at work. Haechan's F*cking freezing. Jaeyong stole his blanket. No one will cuddle and the hot chocolate is too high!(I wrote this in like an hour to practice because I'm new to ao3 and because I miss Haechan! And I'm a sucker for fluff)





	I just wanted you... and hot chocolate!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like an hour and it hasn't been edited so I'm sorry if my grammar has gone out the window!

Cold. That was Haechan’s first thought when his mind jolted back into the world of the living. It was like a slap in the face, as sudden and abrupt as if he was just body slammed out of his bed. He dragged himself into a sitting position, teeth chattering and arms shivering. Scratch it being cold, it was fucking freezing! He peered over in the general direction of his roommates bed and saw two fluffy heads, one brown and one so vibrantly pink that it glowed in the dark that enclosed the room. Jaehyun and Taeyong we cuddled tightly under a mountain of thick blankets, one of which, after glancing down at his measly one blanket laying over his lap, was his. He rolled his eyes. At least they were warm. What was the point of being an idol in one of the biggest companies in South Korea if they couldn't afford basic heating. Well maybe that was a stretch. Manager hyung did mention something about the electrician coming tomorrow. But still! Step up your game SM!

 

Being the dramatic bitch he was, he briefly considered jumping in between his hyungs across the room because man they really did look cozy, but common sense won out. And even though he was sure TY Hyung would cuddle him, Jaehyun wouldn’t be as pleased. And Jaehyun could be very scary when he was mad. That dimpled smile was a farce, especially when his roommate knew his every weakness and had no issue with holding his Michael Jackson posters hostage.

 

Sighing through his chattering teeth he checked his phone on his bedside table. 12.30pm and a message from Mark  He had fallen asleep quite early with his boyfriend not around to entertain him. Or cuddle him. Mark had been summoned by the managers as soon as they had gotten home from a fan sign and had swept out the door in a flurry after leaving a quick peck on his cheek. He wasn't due back until the early hours of the morning, whenever that may be, so donghyuck had pulled himself off the couch and into his bed (which had certainly not felt like hell frozen over at the time.) Clicking on the message, he noticed it was from around half an hour after he had gone to bed. 

It was a selfie with the caption “Goodnight Hyuckie.” Haechan smiled. Stupid Mark with his stupid good looking face. Why did he have to be such a cutie? 

After saving the photo and a few seconds of debate, he pulled himself out of bed and wrapped his remaining blanket around his shoulders. With his phone grasped in his hand, he made his way into the hall. After quietly closing the door (he wasn’t that petty) he made his way to the kitchen to make some Hot Chocolate. The tiles were like ice on his feet as of course he forgot to put his slippers on. Come on SM… carpet wouldn't hurt either. 

He took a few more steps in the dark and promptly choked on a shocked grasp. And then hit the giant figure that had suddenly appeared from the depths of the bathroom.

“Johnny I think I nearly just died! Don't sneak up on people like that.” Johnny, whose mouth had been frozen open in a silent scream, let out little giggle. “Sorry Hyuck, you gave me a fright too. What are you doing up, we have to leave pretty early in the morning.”

“It's cold hyung! Like proper cold! Like I'm pretty sure this is what SMs basement feels like! How did Ten hyung survive when those bastards locked hi….” 

“Shhh” Johnny stopped Haechan mid whine with a hand over his mouth. 

“Haechan-ah its 12.30 in the morning. Be quiet.” Johnny whispered, then quickly removed his hand as he felt something wet on his hand. 

“Come on man” he groaned in English. 

“ Well man, it's freezing and everyone has a cuddle buddy except for me as my cuddle buddy isn't here. And Jaeyong stole one of my blankets. So I was going to make some hot chocolate and try and survive the ice age without another warm body to huddle with. But mayhaps a large American...” Hachan peered at Johnny with his huge eyes. 

“Nope, Sorry Hyuck. You won't fit in with Taeil and I. Why don’t you go cuddle with Jungwoo or Yuta.”

Haechan shrugged. “I would Hyung but Zeus hyung sleep talks like crazy. And Yuta kicks. Like I swear he dreams about soccer the weirdo.” He rubbed his side as a memory popped into his head from the last time he slept with his Japanese Hyung. He then waved at Johnny and started making his way into the kitchen.

“Anyway Goodnight hyung, I'll just suffer by myself.”

Johnny shook his head at the dramatic boy and gave a little wave, making his way back to his tiny boyfriend asleep in his bed. 

Once in the Kitchen he finally finds his favourite cup (the one with Michael Jackson on it) and begins his attempt on trying to recreate his boyfriends legendary hot chocolate. Seriously, Mark could open up a cafe he was that good at making them. Once again mourning the absence of his Marky, he stumbles upon the fact that he can't find the hot chocolate powder as it's not next to the jug where it usually sits. After a quick search he finally finds sitting on the fridge. Why the fuck was it on the fridge?! Seriously, Haechan loved his NCT127 hyungs members but why could no one leave anything where it belonged?! Especially not on top of the fridge where his regrettably short and freezing self couldn't reach. Groaning, Haechan contemplated jumping for it, but that would require him letting go of the glorious blanket around his shoulders. He then spotted the broom resting on bench. And in the morning he would definitely argue that the cold made him not be able to think properly but right at the moment he had come up with the best idea! Grabbing the broom he held the handle and tried to hook the head around the plastic jar. While trying his hardest to be quiet, while simultaneously cursing his height and congratulating himself on his good idea, he suddenly lost his one handed grip on his blanket. The shock of the cold slapped him once again and pulled too fast on the broom as he tried to retrieve his blanket and of course… the container fell.

 

And that is how Mark happened to find his Donghyuck. After finally reaching the front door and 1 in the morning, he had raced inside when he heard a thud and a muffled shout of surprise. He had then stumbled upon his sulking boyfriend with chattering teeth, his shaking arms wrapped around his legs on the floor surrounded by hot chocolate mixture.

 

“Baby what happened.” Mark whispered as he crouched down next to his shivering boyfriend.

Haechan startled and leapt into Mark's arms, knocking him onto his butt. 

“Mark I woke up and it was cold but not just cold. It was fucking freezing and Jaeyong stole my blanket and Johnny wouldn't cuddle with me and did I mention it was cold and I just wanted you. And Hot chocolate!” Mark sighed, and giggled as his tiny boyfriend nuzzled his fluffy head into his neck. He then flinched as his cold lips pressed against his skin.

“Hyuckie you're freezing” he gasped and (while ignoring the sarcastic “that's what I've been trying to tell you,”) proceeded to wrap the discarded blanket around his boyfriend. He gently picked him up and carried him into the living room to carefully place him on the couch. He then went to go back Into the kitchen to clean up the mess but was suddenly pulled back into his boyfriends waiting arms. 

“No hyung… please stay.” Mark went to argue but the pout and puppy dog eyes that he had encountered on more than once stopped him in his tracks. And the fact that his own eyes were starting to droop close. He sighed. The Hot Chocolate could wait until the morning. He would just have to wake up before Taeyong Hyung could see it. 

And so after placing a tender kiss on Donghyuck’s soft lips, he played on the couch taking the smaller boy and the mountain of blankets with him. With Mark's warm body beneath his and the blankets above, Haechan snuggled into his boyfriends muscular chest and finally drifted off to sleep.

(Until a shrill “Lee Donghyuck, what is this mess!” woke them up at five am in the morning)


End file.
